


Congratulations

by Tjeffs446



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I LOVE THIS SO MUCH??, It's Lafayette going congratulations on Alex and John's ass, It's apart of my art student au, M/M, Multi, Someone sold me their soul to write this, and It's so gay because I'm so gay, hah, i love this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjeffs446/pseuds/Tjeffs446
Summary: Lafayette is angry at John and Alex for their dirty ways and seeks to cleanse their souls through a roast





	

Thomas unlocked the door to his shared apartment with his boyfriends. He had been on a 5 month trip to visit his family since it had 3 years since he saw them. He had a slight smile on his face and hummed as he entered the apartment, placing his suitcase on the ground.

He paused seeing a red dress. Dread filled his stomach before she shook his head, ‘No… They wouldn’t. They love me.’ His thoughts only got worse as he heard a moan, it belonged to John. He rushed forwards, he pushed the ajar door open before gasping, tears covering his vision and using his hand to cover his mouth. He never thought this would happen.

John locked eyes with him and his eyes widened in shock. “Thomas-” He was cut off by a sob. It was a broken sob that had tore from Thomas’s throat.

Both Alex and John shoved the girl, who Thomas recognized as Maria Reynolds off of them and stood up. “Thomas, we-”

“Save it! I don’t need your excuses! I thought you loved me…” He glared at them with tearful eyes before turning around and storming out of the apartment.

He went the only place he could, To his old apartment where Laf would be. With tearful eyes, he knocked on the door.

“I’m coming!” Lafayette’s french accent was prominent as he walked towards thew door, faltering as he saw the heartbroken Thomas. It broke his heart to see him like this. “Thomas? What happened?” He ushered him inside.

“Thomas hugged him tightly, crying. “I-I came back from my trip and-and I-I saw them in bed-bed with another woman.” He cried, holding onto him.

Lafayette felt fury enter him and he hugged him back. “Shhh… There, there… They don’t deserve you. I have something to do, make yourself at home and I’ll be right back.” Lafayette sat him on the couch and grabbed his coat and leaving.

Alex and John had been cleaning up, having sent Maria away and making it look like nothing had happened but the hickeys and scratch marks were more prominent than ever. “How could we do this…?”

The door slammed open and John jumped, staring at Lafayette in shock. “Lafayette…”

“John, Alex.” Lafayette spoke courtly with an innocent smile before talking a deep breath and glaring at them. “Congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid.” He took a step forwards. “A ‘Damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid.” Another step. “‘Truly, you didn’t think this through?’ kind of stupid.” He stopped in front of them, glaring at them. “Let’s review.” He turned away from them, walking forwards. “You took a rumor, a few, maybe two.” He was talking about the rumor of them being man whores. “people knew and refuted it by having an affair, no one expected you two to have!” He turned towards them and glared, his arms crossed.

“Thomas begged you to ignore it, you refused to. So scared of what your enemies will say about you, the only words who affect you two are your own! You always seem to lose to yourself! You know why Adams can do what he wants? He doesn’t dignify petty school rumors with an affair or even a response!” He yelled at them, waving his hands. “So yeah, congratulations!”

“Lafayette…” They looked at him, hurt and embarrassed. They never meant for this to happen but it had.

“You’ve redefined your reputation! Congratulations!” He crossed his arms, about to speak but was cut off by them.

“It was an act of sacrifice!” Alex cut him off, indifferent. John had tears brimming his eyes.

“Sacrifice? Alexander you’ve never even met sacrifice!“ He pushed him back, making him fall. “I languished in watching the person I am in love with be happy with two other people! I respected it because it made him happy! I look at you two and think ‘What have you two done?’ That doesn’t wipe away Thomas’s tears. I’m here now and you know what I’m here to do.”

John reached out for him. “Lafayette…”

“I’m not here for you! I know Thomas like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. And it feels like it was a million years ago when she said ‘These ones are finally mine!’ So I stood by. DO YOU KNOW WHY!?” He cried out to them , tears filling his eyes. “I love Thomas more than anything in this life! I will choose his happiness over mine, every time! Thomas…”

“Thomas….” Alex and John whispered in unison as they thought of their wonderful boyfriend.

“He is the best thing in our lives. So never lose sight of the fact that you ahve been blessed with the best boyfriend!” He glared at them, turning his back to them so they wouldn’t see him crying. “Congratulations. For the rest of your lives. Every sacrifice you make is for my Thomas. Give him the best life. Congratulations.” He choked out, storming out before they could call fro him.

‘As long as he was happy, that would be enough,’


End file.
